


暗流

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	暗流

音乐厅是新建的，一水儿的欧式立柱，红色的丝绒帷幕从高高的穹顶一直垂到地面。音乐厅也好交响乐也好，都是法国人的玩意儿，倒是意外地受到那些名媛阔太的追捧。  
也没什么奇怪的，上海滩什么时候都不能少了歌舞笙箫。  
许昕被几层的水晶灯晃得眼睛疼，嘱咐了部下几句，就离开舞台前往观众席上走。  
还是内部彩排时间，中间位置的观众席上只坐了一个人。许昕走过去弯下身问：“我可以坐在这里吗？”  
那个人抬起头，脸圆圆的，目光明亮，像是许昕在游行队伍里见到的学生。  
“请坐吧。”  
许昕看看他身上一丝不苟的燕尾服，胸口整齐的叠放着白色的手帕，“您是乐队里的乐手吗？”  
“啊？哦，是的，我叫方博，”方博看起来有些拘谨，“我是拉大提琴的。”  
许昕越过方博的脑袋瞧见他身体都遮不住的巨大白色琴盒，若有所思，“这样的乐团里，好像很少见到中国人啊。”  
这音乐厅也是法国人的，首场音乐会还特地请来了名头很盛的华裔女高音，乐团也是法国原装的。  
“其实本来轮不到我上场的，我还在乐团里学习，”方博不好意思地笑笑，右颊挤出一个小小的酒窝，“但是托马斯先生病了，您也知道，上海这时候的天气总是反反复复的。”  
“是啊，”许昕深以为然地点点头。  
“那个，请问一下，您是警察吗，”方博挠挠后脑勺，瞥了一眼许昕胸口别的警徽，“这里发生什么案件了吗？”  
“抱歉忘了自我介绍，我是探长，叫许昕，”许昕转头看向舞台上穿着礼服的东方面孔的女子，“苏珊小姐说自己最近一直受到跟踪和威胁，希望我们能够保护她。”  
“还有这种事儿？”方博本就显得圆溜溜的眼睛瞪得更大了，“我很喜欢苏珊小姐的歌声，但是我正好在她之后上场，恐怕没有办法欣赏她的正式演出，只能在彩排的时候溜过来。”  
最后，方博握住许昕的手，“请您务必要保护苏珊小姐。”  
许昕垂下眼睛，方博的指甲修剪得干干净净，能摸到手上生的茧子。  
许昕松开手，微笑起来，“职责所在。”

歌声戛然而止，血液在空中绽开艳丽的花朵。  
许昕立即转头看向楼上空着的包间，对准晃动的帘子打了一枪。子弹好像打中了什么，许昕没法确认。他大吼着让手下拦住慌乱的人群，自己朝着那个包厢跑过去。  
什么也没有，只有墙上的一个弹孔，地上的步枪弹壳。  
现场已经封锁，许昕皱着眉头，和部下一起去盘查在场的人。  
方博和乐团一起待在后台，许昕到的时候，方博正苦着脸用手帕擦拭自己的琴盒。  
“怎么了？”许昕问。  
“刚刚大家被吓了一跳，都往外跑，我的琴盒掉在地上了，”他又打开琴盒，手指抚摸着琴身仔细查看，“还好琴没事。”  
许昕扫了一眼琴盒内部，在方博看过来之前收回目光，“那真是太好了。”  
“许探长，”方博有些犹豫，“请问……苏珊小姐她……没事吧？”  
许昕扶了扶眼睛，“非常抱歉，事情发生得太突然了，是我们的失职。”  
方博低下头，只留一个发旋给许昕，似乎是在诉说着他的失落与难过。  
许昕看了于心不忍，但又说不出什么宽慰的话，只能又道了一声歉，转身离开了。

现场搜查没有什么结果。到场的大都是有头有脸的人物，其中也不乏政要，警察局留不住人，只好放行。  
外面天阴沉沉的。刚下过雨，地上的灰尘和着雨水成了泥。许昕揪着自己沾了泥点的裤脚，不禁抱怨起来。  
“不介意的话，用这个擦擦吧。”  
许昕抬头，方博背着自己的琴，手里拿着手帕。  
“谢谢，”许昕接过来。  
“希望这个鬼天气能快点好，”方博叹了一口气，“那我先回去了，许探长。”  
许昕和他道别。  
方博转身离开，背上硕大的琴盒衬得他格外瘦小，黑色的带子在衣服上勒出深深的褶皱。  
“方博，”许昕突然叫住他，“你的琴会不会很重，要不要我让车送你回去？”  
“像个犯人一样，我可不要。”方博回头，笑容有些调皮，他张开五指冲许昕挥挥手，转回头去继续走。  
许昕捏捏手里的手帕，盯着方博的背影，白色琴盒的背部，有一道擦痕若隐若现。  
旁边有人喊他，他才回过神来。  
事情发生在法租界里，法国巡捕也被招惹了过来。  
许昕不得不与他们交涉，“凶手一定是开完枪立即离开了音乐厅，我们应该重点走访周边，看当时有没有什么可疑人物离开。”

正好是午饭的点儿，游轮的餐厅里衣香鬓影，乐队奏着舒缓的乐曲，太太小姐们用戴着宝石戒指的手指掩住猩红的嘴唇，饮下深红色的酒液。  
就算是在轮船上，也少不了给这帮讲究的贵客们配上红酒牛扒和乐队的。在乐队旁边甚至摆了一架优雅的三角钢琴，黑色的漆面映出模糊的光影。  
一个年轻人突然站起来，摇摇晃晃地走向钢琴，拉出琴凳坐下，挺直脊背，提起手腕悬在空中。  
乐队停止了演奏，领班在一旁犹豫是否该阻止这位衣着考究的客人，慢慢察觉到音乐消失的客人们把视线投向这边。  
年轻人弯起嘴角，似乎十分享受四周的目光，手腕骤然落下，修长的手指在琴键上跳跃，密集而有节奏的乐符在不大的空间里横冲直撞，真像是飞舞的野蜂，听命于这个年轻人。  
一曲终了，餐厅里安静片刻，响起了热烈的掌声。年轻人转过身来冲他的崇拜者挥手，笑得阳光灿烂。  
乐队里有一个人站起身，把手里的大提琴交给自己的同伴，快步走到年轻人身边，弯腰扶住他。  
“许先生，许先生，你喝醉了。”  
许昕眯起眼睛打量眼前这双清亮的眸子，是他在游行里见过的学生吗？  
不是。  
“嗨，方博，又见面了。”  
方博点点头，把许昕扶到角落的一个位子上。  
少了大提琴，乐队还是一样演奏，宾客也只把这当做一个小插曲，重新投入到觥筹交错中。  
方博要了一杯白水给许昕。  
许昕只喝了一口，撑着脑袋笑眯眯地盯着方博，“没想到会在这里见到你，没跟着乐团回去吗？”  
“发生了上次的事情……家里人担心我的安全，希望我回家来。”  
“家里也不太平啊。”  
方博眨眨眼睛，好像没明白许昕的意思，只能笑了笑挑起另一个话头，“许先生怎么会来这里，警局的工作不忙吗？”  
“被停职了，还不是上次那个案子，”许昕往椅背上一靠，翘个二郎腿大大咧咧地说：“特工总部那帮人阴阳怪气的，案子查到一半不让我查了，还说让我别查不该查的……”  
“许少爷！”方博回头，是一个穿着一身黑的男人。  
“哟，李处长，”许昕好像不怎么卖他的面子，低着头玩手指，“我都按着你说的溜得远远的了，你怎么还跑到这儿来找我麻烦了。”  
李处长挤出一个僵硬的笑容，“我也没想到能在这里遇见许少爷。”他转向方博，“这位是？”  
“我朋友。”  
“既然是朋友的话，”李处长低下头凑到许昕旁边，“就别让他听见那些不该听的，我不好办的。”说完转身走回了自己那一桌，对着一个板着脸的中年人弯腰鞠躬，“中岛先生。”  
中岛示意他坐下。  
“那个人是马长官的亲弟，任性的很，偏要向马长官讨了个警察局的职位，”李处长压低声音，“这次工藤小姐的案子是他经手的，可能是在不满我们不让他查下去，醉酒胡言乱语罢了。”  
中岛摩挲了一下高脚杯，中文说得有些生硬，“我明白这个位子不好坐，辛苦李处长了，我敬你一杯。”  
李处长松了一口气，连忙举起酒杯。  
许昕没开口，方博局促地坐在那儿，不敢说话。  
“方博儿，你说过你很喜欢那个苏珊是吗？”  
“啊？是，是的。”  
“她是华裔？”  
“是啊，看苏珊小姐的长相就知道了。”  
“我怎么觉得，”许昕靠近他，“那是张日本人的脸啊？”  
“啊？”方博诧异地看着许昕，“你怎么会这么想呢？”  
许昕揽住他的腰，整个人以一个暧昧的姿势贴上去，他生得高大，正好能把方博整个挡住。  
“方博儿，你这个样子真的不适合说谎。”  
“哦？”方博在别人看不见的地方挑起眉毛，脸上依旧带着微笑，却不是刚才的气氛。  
“上次见到你，你的琴拉不响吧？”  
方博咧开嘴，“是，我的琴弦断了。”  
“为什么这次又能拉响呢？”  
方博把脸转向他，高挺的鼻梁几乎要贴上他的嘴唇，“有人给我送了新的琴弦。”  
“能否有幸听你为我拉一曲？”  
“做梦，”方博突然推开他，甩了他一个响亮的耳光，满脸羞愤，大吼一声：“臭流氓！”  
整个餐厅的人都被吸引过来，在众目睽睽之下，方博手里银光一闪，一把西餐刀被送进了许昕的腹中。  
方博背对着所有人，用只有许昕能听的见的声音说“我这个样子，想不到我会说谎吧？”  
“用不着……这个地步吧……”许昕捂着伤口，顺着椅背慢慢滑下去。

医生给许昕处理了半天，最后还是抬起头对李处长摇了摇头。李处长顿时头皮一麻，一个头两个大。  
他转向一边被制住的方博，忍不住在心里头骂：这个小贱人，不就被摸了两下，捅谁不好，偏偏要捅许昕。他倒不是可惜许昕，这个老给他惹麻烦的富家子，上头早就看他不顺眼了，偏偏他是马长官的弟弟。回去见到马长官，别说脑袋上这顶乌纱帽，小命能不能保住还不一定呢。  
他恶毒地瞪了一眼方博，冲自己的手下挥挥手，“把他关起来！”只能希望马长官到时候能把火都撒在凶手身上了。  
“李处长，”医生站起来，眼神示意地上的许昕，“这……”  
李处长又犯了难。  
“李处长，”中岛站在他身后，“把尸身好好收敛，送到医务室去吧。”  
“可是医务室就在头等舱，您看……”  
“无妨，战场上的尸体，可比这多多了，至于其他的宾客，”他扫视了一圈，露出一个淡漠的笑容，“希望大家能谅解。”

方博被推进放杂物的仓库，门在后面被重重关上，“咔哒”落了锁。  
他靠着门坐下，闭上眼听着外头的脚步声全都消失了，才起身朝仓库深处走。  
方博拧了两下胳膊，身上捆着的绳子落下来无力地砸在地上。他在黑暗的仓库里翻出一盏油灯点燃，从衬衣的口袋里摸出一张折成小方块的纸，上面工整地画着头等舱的结构图。  
方博想起来许昕那双修长漂亮的手。  
他取下油灯的防风罩，把那张纸点燃。  
图画得不错，钢琴弹得也还凑合吧，就是人有点欠揍。

凌晨一点，船舱里的灯光大部分都被关闭了，只剩下走廊里昏暗的壁灯。李处长派了个手下守在头等舱的入口，此时这个守卫正就着楼梯上的亮光，读那种地摊上的香艳画报。  
他突然感觉口鼻被捂住，还没等挣扎，脖子就被一条有力的胳膊勒住，蹬了几下腿就不动了。  
楼梯拐角处闪出一个人影，几步窜进舱里，上下打量眼前的人，“怎么这么慢？”  
许昕都被气笑了，指着自己缠着绷带的腰部，“你不知道为什么吗，‘杀人凶手’？”  
方博绕过他，手在他后腰上一抹取下一把手枪，停顿了一下说：“如果你的身体不允许，我可以独立完成这次行动。”  
许昕取下另一把手枪上了膛，“小爷我都被你捅了，要是任务失败，不是亏大了！”  
方博回头瞪了他一眼，疼死你算了！  
许昕不再逗他，贴上他的后背轻声说：“中岛的门口有两个人把手，他的房间紧挨着李的房间，李应该很快就会察觉到。”  
“嗯，”方博轻轻点了点头，低头看了眼手表，“快了，我们过去吧。”

走廊的拐角处传来一声轻响。守在中岛门口的两个保镖互相递了一个眼神，其中一个保镖举着枪谨慎地往那边靠近。  
留守的保镖看着同伴的身影逐渐消失在拐角，后脑一疼，就失去了知觉。  
许昕扶住保镖的身体慢慢放在地上，抬起头，拐角那边出现了一片白色的衣角，在黑暗中格外显眼。衣服的主人却并不在意，挥动手里拿着的工具，示意在走廊另一头稍远的地方鼓捣门锁的方博。  
方博冲他点点头，白衣男子开始对付那两个不省人事的保镖所看守的门。  
门被轻轻推开，方博举着手枪悄无声息地走进黑暗的房间里，中岛安静地躺在床上，方博把枪口对准了他的脑门见不着一丝动静。  
方博一点也不意外，他对周雨算的剂量一向很有信心。  
子弹与金属管摩擦射进中岛的脑袋里，发出“噗”的响声。这位自命不凡的军人终于也变成了他所践踏过的尸体中的一员，安静地长眠于异国他乡的船舱里，带着他大东亚共荣圈的野心，埋葬在为他口中的“支那”。  
方博面无表情地扯过被子盖住他的脸，快步走出了房间。

李处长睡得浅，半夜被异常的声响惊醒，当即从枕头下摸出手枪往外走，手刚搭上门把手，就被急促的敲门声吓了一跳。打开门一看，是船上那个大夫。  
李处长拉开门，举着枪的手垂下来，刚要教训一下这个扰他清梦的罪魁祸首，就被眼前清瘦的医生拧住手腕，连带着手上的枪口被迫偏向一边。  
周雨一矮身，露出身后端着枪的许昕。  
李处长头部中弹，却在临死前的最后一刻扣动了扳机。子弹在狭小的走廊里弹跳，合着手枪落在金属地板上的声音，骤然在安静的空间里炸响。  
许昕骂了一声，蹲下来贴着地板，下一层杂乱的脚步声正在朝着楼梯的方向移动。  
“周雨你就不能自己动手吗？”  
“我是个医生，只救人，不杀人”周雨回头，大眼睛瞪着许昕，“起码穿着这身衣服的时候不行。”  
许昕没办法，只好和周雨一起把李处长的尸体抬进房间，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：“和方博儿一个德行。”

几个特务从楼梯冲进走廊往中岛的房间赶，正好和站在李处长门口的周雨打了照面。穿着白大褂的大夫焦急地朝他们挥手，“不好了不好了，李处长受伤了！”  
那几个人都是李处长的手下，闻言连忙往房间里窜。周雨让开他们，贴着墙壁往外移动，一边默默地脱下了身上的白大褂。  
在房间里等着他们的是黑洞洞的枪口，后面的人下意识往外撤，却被另一支枪抵住了后脑勺。有人反应过来想往走廊的另一边跑，刚好被藏在中岛房门后的方博堵了个正着。  
交战在几分钟内结束，对方甚至没有机会开枪。三个人没有任何交流，默契地往医务室跑。周雨和许昕进了医务室飞快地把门锁好，这时候也不用顾忌闹出多大响动了，方博把螺丝刀粗暴地捣进锁孔弄了坏锁芯，转身离开。  
当李和中岛死亡的消息传遍了整艘船的时候，周雨同其他头等舱宾客一起，被关在锁坏了的门内，方博则被五花大绑躺在仓库里，而许昕呢，他早就是个“死人”了。

船靠岸后，迎接这些惊魂未定的宾客的并不是家人，而是穿着警服和日军军服的人。  
其中有一个人格外不同，一身黑色的西服，一丝不苟的发型，严肃的面容，紧抿的嘴唇显示他的心情并不好。  
“马先生，”一个穿着军服的人和他打招呼。  
马龙点点头，“佐藤先生。”  
有人抬着担架走过来，马龙掀开盖着的白布看了一眼，一言不发地重新盖好。  
“这就是凶手，”他转向被押着的方博，“能不能把他交给我？”  
一旁的小警察下意识回答：“我们得把他带回警局……”  
马龙拔出枪对准他的眉心，明明是个艳阳天，声音却让人如坠冰窖，“佐藤先生，我为新政府效力，虽不敢说尽善尽美，但绝对是尽心尽力，希望新政府能体谅我作为一个哥哥的心情。”  
“马先生，我完全能理解你的心情，”佐藤朝旁边摆了摆手，立马有人把那个腿软的警察拉走了。  
“请节哀顺变。”

“嗷！方博，这是人，不是猪皮啊！”许昕嗷嗷乱叫。  
“你个大男人能不能别这么矫情，”方博一脸不耐烦，但还是放轻了手上的动作，“你再嚎我就把你送到周雨那儿，让他给你打两针麻药！”  
“啧啧啧造孽啊，我怎么落了这么个搭档……”  
“呵，如果我知道被派来接应我的是你，我一定打报告申请独立完成任务！”  
马龙被这俩小崽子吵得头疼，刚想说他们两句，他俩又安静下来。一个专注地处理伤口，另一个专注地盯着对方头顶的发旋。  
马龙咳嗽了两声，觉得自己手里的东西都放下了，还是说两句罢。  
“大昕本来就被那边盯上了，这次安排他和你一起，一是你们要一起去北平，二是他的确需要消失。”  
方博哼了一声，故意勒紧绷带，“还不是他行事这么招摇，早晚要出事。”  
许昕龇牙咧嘴还不忘了反击，“拜托，我大小是个阔少，上头还有我们马大长官，就算行事低调也会被有心人注意的……”  
马龙揉揉太阳穴，打算去通知电台给继科儿拍个电报，让他赶快把这俩活宝运走。

许少爷的葬礼在一个阴雨朦胧的天气，来了许多社会名流。许昕和方博隐在一旁的树林里，只等葬礼一结束就动身前往北平。  
“参加自己葬礼的感觉怎么样啊？”葬礼开始得早，方博有些没睡醒，声音懒懒的。  
“你想知道啊，”许昕笑了笑，“改天我也给你搞一场呗。”  
方博抬脚踢他，“我们可能不会有葬礼的，”他看向许昕，“就算你以后真的有葬礼……我可能也没法参加，也不能给你扫墓。”  
“想这么多有什么用，”许昕伸了个懒腰，“我嗝屁了你也跑不了，咱俩八成得埋在一块儿。”  
底下的人开始散了，方博想了想转过身来看着许昕，眼睛里映出森森林木，“那不行，你得比我活得久，你得把我好好埋咯，还要每年清明给我烧好吃的。”  
“那多划不来啊，”许昕把手里的帽子扣在脑袋上，“你要是活着，我天天带你去买零嘴，北平金陵蜀中，带你吃个遍。”  
方博笑起来，不知道是高兴，还是笑他太过乐观。  
“走吧，小方子。”  
“啥？”  
“你忘了咱们的新身份啦，我会有一间茶馆，你呢是我们那儿跑堂的，”说罢还假模假式吆喝了一句，“小方子，来壶茉莉花儿！”  
方博简直要被他那嘚瑟的样子气死了，“凭什么你是老板我是伙计啊，我们明明是平级的！”  
“哎小方子我跟你说，你再质疑老板的权威我可扣你工钱了！”  
“哎你……你这属于以权谋私了啊，我我我……我举报你……”

水面下，暗流涌动。


End file.
